One-Shots of everybody!
by NeonLights55
Summary: Just doing one-shots of whatever couples you want!
1. Andiago: My World

**Hey guys. I decided that I'm going on a break with all my stories. I thought of doing a one shot of every body. That's right ever couple you could think of in EWW. I will be updating every once in a while. I'm sorry but I just need to take a break and with school starting soon I have a lot of worries. I need you guys to tell me which couple you want me to do. I'm going to start with Andiago!**

* * *

Andi sat next to her boyfriend of a year and for months. Diego Rueda. They sat on the roof of his house watching the beautiful sun set. Diego had his hand around her waist, while she snuggled into his chest. The cold December breeze in Miami blew through Andi's hair. Something had been bugging her and she had to ask Diego something.

"Diego?" She asked snuggling more into his chest. Diego looked down at her planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah babe?" he replied

"Do you love me." She asked seriously turning up to look at him.

Diego rolled his eyes playfully at his girlfriend's question, and placed another kiss on her forehead.

"Of course I love you." he said chuckling at her.

"Then say it to the world." She said while giggling expecting him to yell it out.

Diego grinned and leaned down to Andi. Andi was confused at what he was doing, but let him do it anyway.

"I love you with all my heat, Andrea Madeline Cruz." he whispered in her ear.

Andi was confused. "Why did you say it to me." she asked out of curiosity.

"Because you are my world." he said seriously.

She smiled and kissed him fully on the lips. She didn't care if it was 101 degrees, or -1. She would run across the world for him. Because he was his world.

* * *

**Aww. I know it's short, that may be how my stories will go. Well you guys tell me what you want and I will write it. Should it be Jemma, Madiago, Demma, Jandi. Whatever you want. It's all up to you! REVIEW.**


	2. Jemma: Thunderstorm

Emma sat at her house in her room watching through the window as the rain poured down. She held the blankets up to her body. She only wore her sleepwear. She let out a loud shriek when the thunder made a big boom. Emma had always hated the rain. She said it led to scary things. She no one to hold her. Her dad was out-of-town, her boyfriend just broke up with her and her best friend was at her house doing a family thing.

She screamed again and hid under the covers when the thunder made another big boom. She couldn't take it anymore. She was scared and needed someone to protect her. She was fragile. She could easily break. She hated the rain. And that's not like Emma to HATE anything. She needed someone. Anyone. She thought of somebody and a name instantly came to mind.

_I don't want to be alone I said loud and clear, so in my room let Jax appear. _

She snapped her fingers and pointed to the middle of the room. The stood Jax in a T-Shirt, some pajama pants, and socks. She giggled when she saw him with a tooth-brush in his mouth and white foam around his mouth. She shrieked again when a boom appeared from outside. She heard a chuckle from Jax. She felt her Bed go down a little. She brought the covers away from her face to see Jax next to her on her bed. Emma would have freaked but she really needed him.

"What's wrong Em?" Jax asked with his australian accent and a smirk forming on his lips. Emma was about to speak when another boom of thunder was heard from outside. Jax understood and let out a chuckle. Emma got angry.

"It's not funny." She snapped. She was on the verge of crying. Jax saw and instantly felt angry with himself. He pulled Emma closer to him and held her close. Emma tensed up, but felt safe. She never felt safe with Daniel. Jax was warm, and when Emma's body hit his she was warm. The rain began to get louder and stronger. Jax held her tighter.

"Shh. Emma it's OKAY. I got you. No need to cry." Jax said. Emma didn't even realise she was crying. Emma couldn't stop crying. Jax remembered her saying that she loved when people sang to her. So he began to sing while Emma was on his lap being cradled.

_Shut the door_  
_Turn the light off_  
_I wanna be with you_  
_I wanna feel your love_  
_I wanna lay beside you_  
_I cannot hide this_  
_Even though I try_

_Heart beats harder_  
_Time escapes me_  
_Trembling hands_  
_Touch skin_  
_It makes this harder_  
_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life_  
_For one more day_  
_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life_  
_Your voice_  
_Your reason to be_  
_My love_  
_My heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moment_  
_In time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

Jax sang. When he was done singing the rain had stopped. The only thing he could hear were Emma's light snores. He thought that he couldn't hear her so he told her something.

"I love you Emma Alonso." he whispered in her hair.

"I love you too Jaxon Novoa." he heard Emma whisper. He couldn't believe it. He was happy. But also really sleepy. So he went to sleep right there with Emma oh his lap.


	3. Jandi: Runaway

I had enough. I couldn't take it anymore. My parents are total asses. They don't know anything about me. They always tune me out like I'm invisible. They treat my 7 year old sister, Alli, like she's a princess. Me and my mother always argue, and my dad would always take her side. I'm never In any family pictures. I was only in one till it was burned! Yup. Burned. I never got anything. All my other clothes went to my sister. I have to get my own job in order to pay for anything. They told me I was a mistake. They had me at a young age. My mom was 15 and my day was 16. They didn't mean to do it so in that case I was a mistake. My father lied to me. How could he. He said nothing would come between us. We were everything. I loved my dad. But all his attention went towards my sister. It hurt to actually call them a family. MY family. But I didn't care. They don't care so why should I. Right?

My black and red ombre hair blowing through the wind as I ran to the woods. My lace batman shirt and black skinny hugged my body tight. My back was cold mostly because it was all lace. I wore a tank top under it but I was still cold. My Chuck Taylor shoes smacked the ground as I ran further into the wind. My purse moving side to side as I continued to run. My necklace bouncing all around my neck as I moved. My ears that were filled with earrings only heard the cracking of sticks and dry leaves. **(Outfit on Profile.)****  
**

I ran until I found my hiding spot. My hiding spot was were I always came when I just needed a break. It was beautiful. It had a small lake with clean water. Not that I would drink it or anything. It was just so clear to wear I can see the beautiful, and tropical fish. It also had green trees hanging over. It was just beautiful. Then there was the log that I always sat on when I came. I sat on the log and thought. I thought about all the wonderful times I used to have when I was the only child. It was fun when we would go to the beach together as a family. Even though my parents were so young they didn't care. They loved me. Then Alli came into the picture. You know how your parents well get pregnant ,and all the attention goes to the newborn. Well yeah. That's what happened to me. It smacked me in the face like a thousand bricks. It hurt. It hurt when I was being ignored. It hurt when I asked for something, and I would be told to do it or get it myself. I felt betrayed.I know I know. I'm Andi Cruz. The toughest girl there is. Well not really. Outside I'm tough. Inside I'm breaking. Badly. I always had the thought. Everyone thought I was okay because of my badass attitude, and my famous _'I don't give a fuck.' _Face. Well don't get it twisted. I'm really sensitive. I care for everyone. I really do. I'm just not the one to show it. I always thought of running away. Will they finally notice that I'm gone. Will they even care that I'm gone. Will they come search for me. But I always come back. I don't know what It is ,but I just can't runaway like that. Can I?

I was removed from my trance when I heard a crack. I quickly turned my head around to see whatever it is. I'm a black-belt and I'm not afraid to show it. They were footsteps. They were coming closer and closer. I quickly got up and hid behind a tree. Whatever it was, was starting to frighten me. The creature came out. My eyes went from scared to confusion. It wasn't a creature. Not even close. It was...Jax. His hands were in his hair as if he wanted to pull it out. He sat on my log. What. He began to go into thought. What was he doing here? Did he come here to let go to? What. Ugh. I'm so confused. I decided to step out. Should I? Or should I just stay? When did I become a wus. I stepped out.

"Jax?" I said. It was barly a whisper. What happened to my voice.

His eyes went out of his eyes. He jumped out of the log to face me.

"Andi. What are you doing here." He finally spoke. I giggled at his actions. Wait why did I giggle? Why do I act like this around Jax. Why!?

"Uh. I always come here when I need to think. It's like a place where I can just calm down." I said admiring the little lakes beauty.

"Oh. I do to." He said scratching his neck. God, he's cute when he does that. Wait what.

"So why do you come here for. I mean what's the reason?" he said sitting back down on the log and patting a seat for me next to him. I gladly accepted it.

Should I tell him or not. Can I trust him.

"Ok. I'm going to tell you. BUT you have to tell me why you come here. Okay?" I said. He thought about.

"Okay. I'll tell you." He said facing me. Wow his eyes were really brown. Like chocolate brown.

"Well my parents. They don't care for me. all their attention goes to my little sister. They never have time for me. Everything I used to have now goes to her. In order to afford anything like food or clothes I had to get a job. I hated it, but I needed things. So I did it. I was only in one family picture, and you know what they did with it," I asked knowing he would say no.

"They burned it. Now all the walls are filled with my little sister, mom, and dad. I was ignored and It really hurt. I was a mistake. at least that's what they said, and that's what I believe. I'm a mistake." I said. I felt something going down my cheek. Ugh. I was crying. I couldn't stop. It then turned into sobs. I felt someone grabbed me and hug me. I knew it was Jax. He began to rub circles against my back. Let me tell you he smelled really good.

"Let it out. Let it out." he told me. And that's what I did. I finally let go of his shirt. Shit I'm cold. The wind blew again and I began to shake. Jax chuckled and gave me his leather jacket. I smiled up at him and saw his shirt.

"Sorry for your shirt." I said feeling really guilty. I expected him to change it with his magic, but he didn't.

"Well I guess that I'll tell you about me." He said. He stared down at his hands.

"Well my mother died in a car crash when I was young. My dad began to abuse me. He would come home in the night and abuse me. I tried to stop him with my magic but nothing would work. He wold physically, mental, and sexually abuse me." he said. I kept my eyes on him the whole time. Jax's father abuses him. Yet he comes to school like he lives this perfect life. I couldn't believe that his dad would hurt him like that. I saw that tears began to come down, but he quickly wiped them off. I smiled and spread out my arms for a hug. He gave he a hug began to cry a little. I couldn't believe that we live this type of lives. We began to talk more. Turns out we have alot in common.

"So anyone special in your life." I asked him.

"Well I do love this one girl, but I don't think she loves me back." he said.

"Really who." I said a little hurt that loves someone else.

He stared deep into my eyes. He began to lean in and close eyes. I did the same. I then felt a pair of warm lips on mine. I swear there were sparks everywhere. I felt like there should be fireworks. His lips went perfectly with mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my hands around his neck and began to play with his hair. The kiss lasted longer than I expected. We broke the kiss at the same time.

"You." he said kissing my forehead.

"I love you." he said

"I love you too." I said snuggling into his hard yet comfortable chest.

"Runaway with me." he said suddenly

"What." I said shocked.

"Please Andi. They don't care for us. We can live our lives together. You love me, and I love you. We can live our lives together. Please. I just need you with me."

I thought about it. We love each other. No one's is going to notice or care so why not.

I nodded. "Okay."

* * *

**Well that was quite long. I hope you like you Jandi Story. REVIEW me. PM me for any ideas. And give me more couples next story: Maddie and Diego. REVIEW!3**

**Oh and outfit on profile!**


	4. Meigo: Blondie

I walked into Iridium High with full confidence and power. Well maybe not full. Katie and Sophie were not by my side so my confidence rate came down. A lot. As I walked through the high school I tripped over my foot and fell flat on the floor. Everyone around me began to laugh. I even heard some people yell Blondie which made them laugh more. I balled my fist and got up and walked to the Janitors closet. I sat down and began to cry. I cried because of the things happening in my life. My dad died when I was a little girl. Me and my mom barley talk anymore. People wont come near me because there afraid of me. My own two best friends wont even come near me. There also afraid. Why did I have to become like this. Why did I have to hurt people. Well I knew the answer.

When I was younger I was bullied. No one like me. No one would come near me. They would always say that I have a disease, and call me Blondie. I only had one friend. She would always be with me and tell the other to leave me alone. But the she died of cancer. That's why I find it difficult making friends. I moved from that school to this one and started a whole new reputation. I met Katie and Sophie and we instantly became friends. They were the only friends I had until I became mean, and rude. I didn't want to get bullied like I did before. No one knows my story they all just think I'm like this to be like this but I always have a reason.

I never really loved anyone. I used to like Daniel miller. But then Emma came along. I don't hate Emma. I just envy her. She's beautiful, funny, and came make you her friend like that. She stole Daniel's heart and It hurt me.

But then there's Diego. I really, really like Diego, but I don't know how to show it. He has been trying so hard to win my love and I find it really cute. The way his brown eyes shine in the moonlight, and his hair always in a cute quiff. I really like him, and I need to tell him fast before he moves on.

I was still in the Janitors closet when the door opened. There revealed Diego. When he saw me his face washed to concern. I loved how he cared for me.

"Maddie. What's wrong." he said wiping my tears away. I shook my head no.

"Oh come on. There has to be some reason why your crying. A beautiful girl like you should never cry." he said.

"You think I'm beautiful." I said in a shocked voice. He nodded.

"People are calling me Blondie and It irritate me." I told him

"Why does it bother you that people call you Blondie?" he asked me

"I don't know. It just does." I answered truthfully.

He was quiet for a couple minuets. I think he was debating himself. He then spoke.

"Well you'll always be my Blondie." he said softly giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed uncontrollably.

"Now lets go to class." He said taking my hand. Maybe being called Blondie wasn't really bad.

* * *

**Not really how I imagined it to go, but oh well. I hope you like it REVIEW!**


	5. I'M SORRY!

**Hey everyone. Look I'm really sorry that I have kept you all waiting. But I have some news. Bad news. I'm going to be honest I'm literally crying right now. Not badly, but I am. I can't finish Jandi: Runaway. I have school and everything starting my mind is everywhere, and I think that I might even forget to update the story if I do it. I now I am really disappointed in myself for doing this. I really hope your not mad at me. I bet some of you will, but my mom and dad REALLY want me to do good this year, and I don't want to let them down. **

**BUT I was hoping that one of you would takeover. You see just because I can't write it doesn't mean that YOU guys, the readers, can't also. So I was hoping that one of you could continue Jandi: Runaway. I need somebody who can write, and will give a lot of good information. So the first reviewer who writes "ME!" is the one going to continue. I really hope one of you can continue. I am REALLY sorry. Like REALLY, REALLY sorry. But if it helps I will still be continuing to write the One-Shots. **

**Sorry If I hurt anyone. SORRY. Byee. Much Love!**


	6. Jandi: Shortie

**Hey everyone. And the winner is...**

** Hunter10600! **

**Congratulations. I really hope you make the story good. I have all my faith in you!**

** Alright everyone here is my story fotr today. It's a Jandi one since I felt sorry about the other one. My next story will be a Demma story since I don't have one of those. So give me some ideas on what you want you Demma story to be about!**

* * *

**Andi's P.O.V**

My 17 year old self walked out of the school gym in my gym shorts and tank top next to my best friend Emma. We just had a height and weight test. And then we played random games. From what the scale said I was 5'5 and only 120 pounds. I'm short. I should be tall by now.

I walked over to my gym locker that was next to Emma's.

"I can't believe that I'm only 5'5. I should be at least 5'7.

"Hey being 5'5 isn't that bad." Emma said bringing out her school clothes.

"Easy four you to say. Your 5'6." I whined shutting my locker and going to the bathroom.

"Stop complaining and change." Emma laughed. I rolled my eyes and changed. It's been two years and we still have to wear uniform.

"So how's Daniel." saying that made a smile appear on Emma's face.

"Were good. Our anniversary is next week, and I'm super excited." she said jumping up and down.

"So what about you and Jax." she said. Now It was my time to blush. Yah I'm dating Jax Navoa. We dated after the relm was destroyed. It was complicated, but whatever.

"Were good. He is super sweet and always there." I said day dreaming about my boyfriend.

"Aww. You too are so cute. Jandi forever." Emma squealed. Jandi was the couple name that Miss. Information gave us the first day we began dating. I playfully rolled my eyes and applied my deodorant into my armpits.

"Demma." I remarked back. She stuck her tongue out at me. Gigi can make amazing name's when it came to couples.

We walked out of the bathroom and to our real lockers. Infront of my locker was my the one and only Jax. I smiled and walked up to him. He placed his arms around me, and embraced me into a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Why hello shortie." he whispered to me.

"Ugh. Why are you so tall. I hate being short." I fussed

"You know being shorter than me isn't all that bad." he said

"How." I said wanting to know the answer.

"Well when you hug me you can hear my heart that only beats for you." he said giving me another hug. He was right when I did hug him my ear is where his heart was. And that was super cute. I gave him a kiss on the lips stepping vans on his converse.

"Aww." I heard. I turned and saw all our friends. I giggled and rested my head on his neck.

Maybe being short isn't all that bad.

* * *

**Well I hope you all like it. Review and give me some ideas for what you want me to write for Jemma and all the other stories! READ and REVIEW. Don't be a silent reader. SPEAK UP!**


End file.
